The very existence
by Yuki-Of-Headphones
Summary: Randy and Howard have to judge another Talent Show auditions, but Randy is the bad cop!


Ok sorry for my no show. I REALLY had to fix my MMD stuff. Please DO NOT get mad at me. I -had to do this one shot. I was watching Randy Cunningham when they did good cop/bad cop—good judge/bad judge and I so had to do this. It's when they have to judge AGAIN. Pretend they forgot about the paranormal blah crap and depression stuff. Ok on with the story. Oh b.t.w I didn't watch the whole episode… So it's kind of off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

"Cunningham we have to do the judging crap, again?" the chubby red head said. "Yeah, Howard we do," The raven haired ninja replied. "I can't believe your sister even let us do this? Remember last time? She practically yelled at us for not even letting ANYONE in the talent show." The boy name Howard grinned. "OH, yeah I remember that. She was so pissed off! Oh, I thought her ears would steam!" Randy and Howard walked down the hall. "Hey, Howard let's do the good judge/bad judge thing again just to piss off you're your sister more!" Howard was snacking on nachos. He nodded in reply. Randy trailed off to the right in his thoughts and what he didn't know is there was a certain dark haired girl skate boarding to the right. "WATCH OUT DUDE!" Before the words even passed through his brain there was a short haired chick on him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

"W-What the juice?" The girl lifted herself off of him. "Man you got to stop wandering off like that!" Howard was right next to him. "Who was that chick?" He asked suddenly. "OH that's Justice Matsubura one of the tomboy's." Howard replied. "OH," Randy got up. "Oh that's why I didn't know who she was." Randy never hanged out with the tomboy's. He was told that they just were dead ugly nerds who didn't give a crap about what anybody said. "Her mom was a tomboy too. Her dad was the hottest guy ever, back then." Howard added. "I have no idea why he even dated her, or married anyway." Then Howard's sister popped right next to Howard. "Actually, her mom was the hottest girl in the school. She never wore a skirt though. Then one day she wore a dress to graduation, and everyone declared her as the hottest girl in 9th grade. She was also hard to get." Randy finally stood up. "OK, see you at judging Howard!" Howard got up too. They both ran different directions. "See you Cunningham; also you're the bad cop!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Randy and Howard arrived at the auditions a minute early. "Cunningham, your part is bad cop and I'm good cop!" Howard practically screamed. "Ok, ok Howard, let's start." First, was a slut named Olivia; she had full breasts and was wearing a see through swimsuit. Howard was practically drooling. Randy didn't say anything. "Okay, let's see what you're doing." Randy spoke up. Olivia was doing a dirty dance and Randy looked disgusted. "UH, that was disturbing… NEXT!" He practically screamed his role. Howard grunted. "What? I'm the bad cop? REMEMBER?" Randy saw what was next. "OKAY! Natalia Ben?" Natalia did a boring nerd speech. "That bored me to tears! NEXT!" Randy said again. After the fiftieth consecutive audition then came the very final audition. "JUSTICE MATSUBURA? Okay let's see your horrible audition!" Justice was wearing a grey tight t-shirt and skinny jeans. Her glasses screamed nerd. Her hair was in a ponytail. "OKAY? I will be singing Does It Look like I Care." Howard leaned near Randy. "Typical nerd song, can I please say no on this one? Please Cunningham?" Randy grunted. "Fine." Justice raised the microphone to her face. "So you say I'm a nerd. Does it look like I care? I flip you off if you say me too." Justice ripped off her glasses. It landed on the floor with a thud. What they saw was a true beauty. Her dark luscious brown eyes shone in a lighter tone and suddenly she was beautiful. "So you said I was wrong and with the words of this song, I'll prove you wrong. I can show who I am and but you said no, so I don't wanna lose you and I don't wanna break you but this is who I am, you'll understand." The crowd was silent and they said nothing. "That was horrible! LEAVE THIS STAGE!" Randy screamed. "Oh, really? Bad cop." Randy stood up shocked. "How'd you-?" Justice smirked. "Did anyone tell you that my mom is a powerpuff girl and my dad is a rowdyruff boy?" Randy froze. The powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys were the most famous people (besides the Ninja) in the world. They were the heroes of Tokyo City. "I can read minds and do stuff some people can't do, besides the ninja." Randy was about to say something but she left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Randy didn't know but he hurt her badly. After she left the stage she sprained her ankle running away. She rested under a beautiful Sakura Blossom tree. Her tears flowed down on the grass and her hair fell out of her ponytail. The pain in her leg was throbbing and she just wanted to be alone. After the audition Randy went to go find her. He finally found her under the tree clutching her leg. Randy was going to say a witty, mean remark but she looked up and he saw the tears and pain in her eyes. Randy gently touched her leg. He would've never agreed to do the bad cop thing if he knew about this. "A-are you okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said quietly. She said nothing. A tear sneaked down on her face. She buried her head into her knees. She looked up. She pawed her hands into the grass. "Sorry about telling you off." She grabbed a sakura petal. "Nah, I already have a bad reputation." Randy smiled. She did something way out of character. She hugged him. She dug her head into his chest and cried. Randy hugged her too. From that very day on they became best friends and Howard liked her too. Then Randy dated and confessed his love for her and then they got married. But it is only the beginning.


End file.
